


Cold

by imimmortalagain



Series: Ineffable Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Stuck Alone In A Runabout, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Dax’s teeth were starting to chatter. She raised her hands to her upper arms and rubbed them trying to warm up.Kira was doing the same.“If it gets any colder we’re going to freeze,” Jadzia says through the chattering of her teeth. She sighs and she can see her breath in front of here.“Here,” Kira says scooting closer to Jadzia. She doesn’t stop until they were pressed up together really close. She puts her arms around Jadzia.“You need to wrap your arms around me if we’re both going to survive this,” Kira says, obviously uncomfortable. Jadzia nods, wrapping her arms around Kira’s shoulders.





	Cold

The Major and Dax sat in the back of the runabout. Kira sat with a medkit open next her, treating Jadzia’s burn wounds. 

They were doing a routine runabout check with the Rio Grande when the wormhole mysteriously started emitting a magnetic energy and it drew the runabout through. The Rio Grande wasn’t prepared to make a run through the wormhole, and when they went through the runabout’s hull was severely damaged, a fire had started and destroyed everything from communications to life support, the damage is unrepairable. They only have three hours left to live. 

 

Kira finished off healing Jadzia’s burns. Kira was sitting against the wall, putting the equipment back in the kit and pushing it to the side. 

“Better?” Kira asks. 

“Better,” Dax replies. Her hands found their way to the floor and she pushed herself up into a sitting position and she pushes herself back using her feet. She hits up against the wall and relaxes. Kira was sitting about arms length away. Jadzia turns her head looking at . 

Kira feels Jadzia’s gaze at her and turns her head looking at Jadzia.

“How’s the computer?” Jadzia asked Kira. However Kira shakes her head. 

“Most of the wiring has been burned and destroyed. We’re not getting it back.” Jadzia gives a quick but nervous nod.  

“The communications system?” Dax asked hopefully. 

“Trashed.” 

Jadzia sighed.She shifts into a more comfortable position, realizing she’s not going to need to get up to fix anything. Kira makes a quick scan of Jadzia, then turned her head forward and rested her head against the wall. Dax crossed her arms and rested against the corner she sat in. They sit in silence not saying a word. 

Kira opens her mouth, “We’ve got no life support, no communications and no way to control the ship.” She sighs. 

Jadzia turns her head to Kira, 

“Try to be positive,” Jadzia replies, not sounding very hopeful herself. She turns her head back forward. 

“I don’t know how to,” Kira replies, “You try.” 

“We have six hours before we run out of oxygen,” Jadzia answers. They drop the conversation and sit back. 

 

An hour later and the heat from the life support started to wear away. 

Dax’s teeth were starting to chatter. She raised her hands to her upper arms and rubbed them trying to warm up. 

Kira was doing the same. 

“If it gets any colder we’re going to freeze,” Jadzia says through the chattering of her teeth. She sighs and she can see her breath in front of here. 

“Here,” Kira says scooting closer to Jadzia. She doesn’t stop until they were pressed up together really close. She puts her arms around Jadzia. 

“You need to wrap your arms around me if we’re both going to survive this,” Kira says, obviously uncomfortable. Jadzia nods, wrapping her arms around Kira’s shoulders. 

Kira tenses under Jadzia arms but soon calms down. 

“This is what me and and the other Bajorans in my terrorist cell did on cold winter nights,” Kira replied with a nostalgic smile spread across her face. Jadzia wanted to hug Kira tighter, hold her, comfort her. She wanted to protect her forever, to never let her go. She hated knowing that she couldn’t protect Kira from the occupation and she never wanted to let Kira go through anything like that again. 

But she didn’t, she didn’t hug Kira tighter. She knew Kira would hate it, she knew it would make Kira tense up and shut down. 

After time Jadzia stopped shivering, as did Kira. 

“Thank you, Kira,” Jadzia replied turning to face her. 

“You can call me Nerys,” Nerys replies turning to meet Jadzia’s gaze. 

Right now Jadzia was snuggling up against Nerys, her held resting on Nerys’ shoulder, her arms wrapped around Nerys' shoulders, while Nerys' arms were around Jadzia’s waist. Her right leg on the ground however her left crossing Nerys' legs. 

It wasn’t until Jadzia felt Nerys' breath that she realized how close their two heads were. Jadzia looked Nerys' pale face up and down, only stopping to stare into her eyes. They were a dark color, it was hard to tell if they were black or very dark brown. 

Nerys noticed how close they were, right away. She also noticed that she wasn’t bothered by that. She felt like she should be uncomfortable this close to her, however she wasn’t. Nerys studied Jadzia’s face, her eyes tracing over Jadzia’s spots, her eyes stopped tracing her spots and found Jadzia’s eyes.

The moment in time seemed to stop. The world seemed to fade away, their attentions focused in until they only saw each other. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered.

Jadzia’s right arm pulled away, her hand trailed up and to the back of Nerys' neck. She pulled her into a smooth, passionate kiss. Both of their eyes close.

Nerys' lips dragged against Jadzia’s. Jadzia responded by doing the same, but with a little more pressure than Nerys. Jadzia’s hand found it’s way up to the untidy mess that is Nerys' hair. She ran her hand through Nerys' hair, relishing at how soft it was. She loved running her hand through hair, and as of now, particularly Nerys'. 

Jadzia put more pressure into the kiss and playfully bit Nerys' lower lip. Nerys gasped lightly, making Jadzia smile into the kiss. Nerys put more pressure into the kiss. The kiss had turned from slow and passionate to desperate and frantic. 

Nerys' hands traveled down Jadzia’s shoulders and resting on her hip, drawing small swirling designs on her hip. Jadzia’s hand drops from Nerys' hair and back to her neck, mirroring the designs.

They both pull away gasping for breath, their faces still close to each other. They kept their heads together, their noses rubbing ever so slightly. 

Jadzia’s eyes open, a smile resting on her face. Her hand dragged forward from Nerys’ neck and resting onto her cheek. Her thumb making one streak over her top lip, just missing the bottom one, her mouth was slightly agape from the kiss. 

Nerys' eyes open, taking in a deep breath, her hand raising from Jadzia’s hip and making a clean sweep through her messy hair.   

“We have to do that more often,” Nerys says after panting. A smile playing onto her face. 

Jadzia returned the smile, laying down and relaxing on top of Nerys. She rocks slightly rolling onto her back so Nerys was on top.   

“We will.” Jadzia replied with a smile. 

 

An hour or so later and the Defiant’s transporter beamed the two women out. 

“I’ve got them sir,” Was the first thing they heard on the other side. They were still wrapped up together. Chief walked away from the transporter control panel, up to the transporter pad. 

Nerys and Jadzia pulled themselves away from each other, having decided to wait to tell others of their new relationship. They push themselves up and walk to up to Chief. 

“Thanks for getting us out of there,” Nerys smiles.

“No problem,” He says,  “It looks like you’ve had a pretty rough time.” He gestures to her messy hair. Jadzia smiles while Nerys lightly blushes.

“We did.”  

 

 


End file.
